


unexpected fiends

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned church, Angels, Blood Drinking, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pair, Revenge, Telepathy, vampire!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Rei and Yuzuru meet late at night in an abandoned church to convey a punishment to someone who has wronged them. After that, well, there's nobody else around and they might as well play.





	unexpected fiends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaWitchJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/gifts).

> Happy Birthday, Jo!! Sorry I failed with the time zones but still, hope you had a fantastic one!

* * *

Hallowed ground. As Yuzuru walked over the stone floor of the long-abandoned church, he mused that it was a funny concept really. Humanity thought it a temporary state, one they could laud or retract as they willed. They seemed blissfully ignorant that there were powers far older than them that had long ago staked prior claims. He was calling on one this evening in fact.

“A church? Really? Your sense of humor remains as unpredictable as ever, Sakuma-sama.” His voice was soft but the words found their target easily enough.

Rei was seated – sprawled really – on a chair that bore an uncanny resemblance to a throne. His smile flashed white even in the dim light and his reply was honey over gravel. It seemed in tune with the very shadows as the candlelight appeared to wither as he spoke.

“Perhaps it is my sense of retribution that you should look to instead, Yuzuru-kun.”

Yuzuru nodded, his eyes finding the third person there, a young woman who looked apprehensive but relatively calm as she watched the two of them from a pew set to Rei’s left. Recognition sparked in her eyes before she spoke.

“Fushimi-kun? What are you doing here? Sakuma-san invited me here to –”

“Be quiet. He knows better than you the reason why you’re here.” Rei’s tone was dismissive, cold even.

Yuzuru’s expression looked gentle and courteous, if you didn’t understand that glint in his eyes wasn’t kindness, but rather a fury that was seemingly fathomless.

“Good evening, Iwa-san. I have not seen you in a while. My young master sends his greetings. Or I suppose he would if he knew of this meeting.”

Iwa’s eyes widened and it was easy to see the first inkling of real fear take hold of her.

“Tori-kun and I – ”

“Do not speak his name if you would be so kind.” Yuzuru’s request was a silken knife and Iwa’s mouth shut instantly.

Rei’s “You see, Iwa-chan, I’m afraid you’re in an awful lot of trouble” was laconic and made her turn her head to look at him instead, her hands locking together to try to hide her nerves.

“I’m not sure why I should be in any trouble.” A denial that rang false to all of them.

Rei tilted his head as if in thought. “Don’t you? Then perhaps the simplest explanation is that you damaged what did not belong to you. We are here to ensure you never again dare to try it.”

Yuzuru nodded in confirmation. “You trifled with both Sakuma-sama’s brother and my own young master. While humans are known for fickle hearts, we cannot allow this to go unpunished. You hurt them deliberately after all. He’s a demon, I’m an angel. Neither of us can let this pass.”

Iwa stood, perhaps a sliver of self-preservation taking hold even as she shook her head. “I don’t have to listen to such outlandish accusations from people pretending to be things they’re not. I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Nothing? Are you sure?” It was a warning as much as a question and Iwa struggled to keep her attention both on Rei as he’d asked it, and Yuzuru who seemed to be developing an increasingly frightening presence. “Besides, who needs to pretend anything? We’re here to tell the truth about so many things, Iwa-chan.”

Rei lowered his eyelids to half-mast and with an idle wave of his hand, Iwa’s memories were pulled from her head and played for all of them as clearly as a video. It was unnecessary really – a bit of a theatrics that Yuzuru would normally have chided Rei for, but in this case, it was a tasty sense of anticipation as they watched Iwa realize she was not dealing with delusional mortals after all.

It showed her laughing with her friends about going after popular targets for status and her blunt statements about discarding them once she had what she wanted. Her callous disregard for the genuine hurt on Ritsu’s and Tori’s faces as she dumped them was plainly evident and absolutely indisputable. She'd dared to joke she'd go for Rei next as she left Ritsu, and her smile was close to blinding as Tori tried to maintain his dignity, but the inexperienced angel hadn't been able to and he'd broken down in front of her.

Rei stood and walked over to her, his hand capturing her chin and forcing her horrified gaze to meet his.

“Tell us again, Iwa-chan, how innocent and blameless you are.” The invitation was low, carefully precise, and misleadingly soft.

Yuzuru joined them, gently running the back of his hand over her cheek. “Yes, by all means. If you manage it convincingly enough to fool at least yourself, we’ll say no more.”

She couldn’t. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but she was unable to offer further protest in the wake of their combined energy.

Rei _tsked_ at her and it was nearly pitying. He looked at Yuzuru, “I’ll start.”

Yuzuru shrugged and took the seat Iwa had just vacated, his stare stony and focused as he prepared to watch.

Rei tucked his forehead against Iwa’s. “You don’t even know how fortunate you are that we are bound by the customs of this age. You have committed an offense that either of us would have demanded your life for two hundred years ago.” It was cryptic to her and Iwa had no chance to protest before Rei shifted and pressed cool lips to her cheek, the gesture done with the solemnity of judgment rather than anything resembling affection.

Immediately, Iwa’s mind was flooded with the heartbreak and grief of every partner she’d treated as cruelly as Ritsu and Tori. She was young, even for a human, but her trail of broken hearts was impressive by any standard. Her knees shook and she would have collapsed if Rei did not hold her upright, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her tightly against his body as she started sobbing from the overwhelming agony of the emotions forced upon her.

Yuzuru spoke to Rei in the silent way of their kind, _“You are too kind, Sakuma-sama._”

Rei’s response held the shrug his body did not carry out. _“Is it kindness you see? Remember what I am, Yuzuru-kun._”

As if he’d forgotten. Rei could feed on emotions as easily as he could blood. He was a psychic vampire, a rarity among his kind of demon, but it meant Rei had an easier time fitting in the human world his younger brother wished to inhabit – emotions ran rampant in this age, Rei had a decadent feast available to him at nearly any moment without leaving so much as a single trace.

To Iwa, the punishment lasted days, the cycle of agonized grief, depression, regret, and self-blame getting heavier each time. In reality, Rei released her after a mere ten minutes but the damage was done. She was pale – she matched them now – and her eyes seemed dull as she sank into shock.

She managed to catch Yuzuru’s gaze. “Help…me…”

Yuzuru smiled and she saw it for the curse it was - she tried to retreat, but Rei easily held her still.

As Yuzuru approached again he asked her, “Why would you think I would help you? Sakuma-sama is a demon it is true…but Iwa-san…” his eyes flashed with a violence that turned them an infernal shade of lavender as he trailed off. “I am not precisely in the business of forgiveness. I am an altogether different type of angel.”

Rei released her and her body swayed toward Yuzuru’s with an inevitability that was nearly poetic in a sinister, foreboding way. He caught her casually, his hold firm but not bruising. Neither of them cared about damaging her flesh. It was her spirit, her psyche, her very will that interested them – and those they intended to lay waste to.

His murmur flowed over them both with a sharpness that thrilled Rei and terrified Iwa, “There are very few things in this universe that I lay claim to. My young master is one of them. I could never forgive you for hurting him, even if he asked me to. So Iwa-san, your prayers are best directed elsewhere. I have no use for them.”

Yuzuru’s finger was warm as he traced a line over her cheekbone and as he stared down at her, Iwa understood what he meant. Yuzuru was no harmless cherubim, he was something better acquainted with war and the contagion of despair that swept through a human’s heart as they realized they were dying before their time.

As he lifted his finger, his curse took effect and Iwa’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head. This was worse, this was so much worse. Rei had given her all of the despair she’d inflicted – combined and condensed into a loop that whipped through her in devastating swathes.

Yuzuru gave her the love each of her victims had nurtured for her, the purity of their excitement, the edges of their lust, the bashfulness as they marveled at their luck in being with her. It should have felt healing and empowering, but her nerves were too raw from before and there was Yuzuru’s special twist to this gift – she understood what she’d thrown away, what she’d lost, and what she would never be able to have.

That realization solidified inside of her as the two parts of their magic finished embedding in her being. She would be alone forever, caught between these webs of devastation and longing, unable to ever ruin anyone else or to restore herself.

“_I always wondered why you remained among the angels rather than return to us, I thought you were wasted there. But it seems you honed a talent worthy of you after all.” _Yuzuru’s family was neatly divided between angels and demons – their talents taking them to one realm or the other. When Yuzuru’s branch of the family had been pledged to the Himemiya clan eons ago, they’d started leaving more of the children to be raised by demons and acquire the necessary skills to serve their angelic masters.

Yuzuru didn’t look away from Iwa, he was soaking up every iota of her destruction. “_Don’t be silly. I am but a humble servant who has a precious master entrusted to him. I will use whatever talent I need. She is hardly worth this effort, but I will not have it said we let such unsightliness remain uncorrected.”_

Rei’s laughter rumbled through both Yuzuru’s mind and across his skin, a darkly delighted thing that in other situations he’d have accused the demon of flirting for. 

She gave out quickly, slumping against Yuzuru and her tears ran silently down her face. Yuzuru pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped her face. He smiled and for the first time an angelic light seemed to surround him, but it was nothing to take comfort in.

“You will be a good girl now, Iwa-san.” It echoed with a loving amusement that mocked her as well as put the seal on her sentence and she shook with the weight of her understanding.

Yuzuru looked at Rei. “Will you send her home, Sakuma-sama?”

Rei winked and nodded. “Iwa-chan, I am sure you will remember this. I hope we have no cause to meet again. Please find happiness, if you can.”

Iwa had no chance to reply, Rei’s shadows surrounded her in a misty hold and pulled her into them before she could. It was an effective method of transport, though Rei knew why Yuzuru had asked him to do it. Shadow-travel for humans was deeply uncomfortable and he was just petty enough to add it to her punishment.

When she was gone, Yuzuru placed a hand at his chest and gave a smart, formal bow to Rei.

“Thank you for allowing me to participate in this, Sakuma-sama. I know yours was the prior claim, I will not forget.”

“Mmm, it was my pleasure. I always enjoy watching you work. But are you so ready to leave, Yuzuru-kun? Won’t you stay and play with me a while? I find I am quite…lively…after the entertainment.”

Yuzuru looked up and a small, secret smile flew across his face. His steps were neat and purposeful as he closed the small distance between them. Rei was taller than he was but Yuzuru felt no compunction about that as he reached up to bury his hand in Rei’s silky hair, pulling him down for a kiss that was as hungry as it was playful.

Rei bent his knees, allowing Yuzuru to gain leverage and his hands went to Yuzuru’s ass, pulling him forward and rolling his hips against Yuzuru in a clear invitation.

“_Sakuma-sama, you know perfectly well I am happy to play with you. What game would you like? This servant is entirely at your disposal.”_

_“I believe I want to devour you up completely, Yuzuru-kun. She was a nice appetizer…but I am in the mood for something far more substantial now.” Hunger, humor, a threat of violence, an expectation of satiation – it was all there, and Yuzuru had no real inclination to deny Rei his meal._

_“Sounds like a messy prospect, Sakuma-sama. But if that is your wish…_”

Rei’s mouth broke from Yuzuru’s and he kissed his way down Yuzuru’s jawline to his throat. A whisper of heat from Rei’s tongue along the jugular was all the warning he allowed before his fangs sank into Yuzuru’s flesh.

It was a piercing pain followed by a rolling heat and entirely too much pleasure. Yuzuru’s sigh was long and aching as he felt his blood and his magic being drained. He didn’t mind, it would be returned to him in due course, Rei was never one to skimp on the niceties with a partner.

Yuzuru always marveled at this, how the magic of a vampire allowed his blood to drain but would keep his dick achingly full and erect throughout. Rei’s lips against his skin were cool, but the heat from his mouth as he licked and sucked were hints of the hellfire Rei used to light his ancestral home.

They found themselves stumbling toward the wall, desperate for leverage that would let them continue. It was a fierce, astonishingly quick ignition of bloodlust for them both, and clothes were being shucked with the carelessness brought on by the peculiar madness of heat and sex.

Yuzuru’s hand was quickly tracing along the contours of Rei’s dick, urging him to fullness with an impatience that both of them recognized.

_“How long since **you** last ate, Yuzuru-kun?” Rei’s voice was husky and laughing._

_“Sakuma-sama, with all due respect, if you do not shut up, I will eat you instead. You know my circumstances, don’t keep me waiting.” _Yuzuru was referring to the fact he was a guardian. He rarely had the opportunity to indulge since he kept close watch on Tori.

_“Ah, to be young and so energetic. You will not rush this old man, will you?” _But Rei kept taking Yuzuru’s essence inside him and Yuzuru’s head fell back to allow Rei easier access. He drank long enough to be dangerous, and the lack of protest from Yuzuru showed how well Yuzuru knew Rei’s skill.

Rei let go with a low groan of his own, licking his lips in appreciation of the meal and to make sure he caught every last drop. He pressed a soft kiss against Yuzuru’s wounds, they were already closing.

“Yuzuru-kun, would you do me a very great favor and keep still for the next course?”

Yuzuru cracked open an eye and stared at Rei in consideration. Yuzuru had an idea of what Rei wanted and he sighed, an anticipatory sound that licked through both of them. He lifted his hands above his head and Rei’s grin was closer to angelic than anything Yuzuru had managed recently.

The shadows coiled around Yuzuru’s wrists at Rei’s behest and bound him to the wall. It was a magic Yuzuru could break, if he really wanted to. But Yuzuru was not in a particular hurry to escape.

Rei sank to his knees and raked his nails – sharper than a human possessed – across Yuzuru’s hip, leaving red lines that barely had time to bleed before they were healing, but adding that edge both of them desired.

Yuzuru spread his legs, a sly invitation in his smile and Rei took immediate advantage, lifting Yuzuru’s legs over his shoulders so that Yuzuru’s weight pulled against his wrists if he didn’t let Rei support him. Rei’s mouth was slick and warm as he worked on Yuzuru’s dick, treating it to the expertise he’d gained from centuries of play. Yuzuru wanted to fuck into Rei’s mouth but the position denied him the leverage he needed and instead he had to wait – not a position he normally found himself in.

Rei’s goal was simple, he wanted Yuzuru at that delicate edge between desperation and elation – he wanted Yuzuru to fall over and give him a meal that was nearly impossible to obtain from anyone else. And he proceeded with carrying out that objective, all sensual licks and deep suckles, changing the pressure and way he kneaded Yuzuru’s balls with a singlemindedness not even one as self-controlled as Yuzuru could resist.

Yuzuru hadn’t been lying, it had been a long time for him and he succumbed to Rei’s manipulations with a quickness that would have embarrassed him if he hadn’t felt so good and known what he was in for by agreeing in the first place. He still twisted against the shadowy manacles and tried to force himself deeper down Rei’s throat though. Rei hummed around him in a sound that could have been either praise or a warning, but the way he lifted Yuzuru’s hips to accommodate a deeper pressure? That had pure indulgence written all over it.

Rei drank him down with the greediness of one nearly dying from thirst and Yuzuru let him do it, opting not to shut down the link between them that Rei had established as he let Rei glimpse the entirety of his being. It was akin to viewing a kaleidoscope that constantly shifted, all the layers and nuances of Yuzuru’s nature defied a single look, but Rei took the opportunity for what it was and reveled in what he saw.

When Yuzuru’s orgasm died down and he was breathing in fast, harsh gasps, Rei carefully set his legs down and let the shadows disappear. He sat back on his heels and watched as Yuzuru refocused and felt a wild thrum of anticipation stir through him as Yuzuru’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Sakuma-sama, I’m afraid it’s my turn now. Are you ready?”

Rei’s eyes were warm and an eager lust shone through. “My, my…this old man is positively terrified. Be gentle, won’t you, Yuzuru-kun?”

Yuzuru knelt down beside Rei and took one of Rei’s hands, turning it over to land a light kiss at the wrist as he maintained eye contact, a lazy flick of his tongue tasting the salt on Rei’s skin. When he spoke, the warmth of his words whispered over Rei, drawing an easy shudder from the demon.

“Sakuma-sama, if you wanted something gentle, you wouldn’t want to play with me.” A small, deliberate pause as he shifted, pushing Rei down and moving to hover over him as a promising, crooked smile displayed Yuzuru’s mood. “Shall we continue anyway?”

Rei raised his hands to Yuzuru’s shoulders, running his fingers over the firm muscles there and down Yuzuru’s arms in clear appreciation of the strength there. “Give me something delicious to remember. I’m counting on you, Yuzuru-kun.”

Yuzuru’s smile turned somehow darker, less humorous, and all the more delightful for it. He didn’t bother replying, merely set about fulfilling the task he’d been given. But the inhuman sounds he drew from Rei throughout that night made the villagers wonder if it wasn’t time to call the priests back to bless the church again for fear something unholy had moved in.

They weren’t entirely off track. Iwa later tried to warn them all that Rei and Yuzuru were actually dangerous monsters. But the doting way they looked after Ritsu and Tori made the townsfolk think she had to be wrong and they dismissed her claims.

If sometimes at night the church echoed with sounds that were strangely inexplicable? Well…it could always be the wind. Or some stray animals. That building was practically derelict anyway. They wouldn’t worry over it.


End file.
